


Home Alone Six: The Re-Stevening

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes little boys are best left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone Six: The Re-Stevening

**Author's Note:**

> That was the actual working title, the entire time.

   “Hah...ah.”

  
   Pearl poked her head up from where she was kneeling, re-organizing the cookbooks Greg had given Steven a few month’s after he’d first moved in, hands still absently sorting height and width into separate sections.

  
   It sounded like the noise had come from Steven’s room.

  
   Steven, who had promised a worried Pearl that he would take a bath, and go to bed, nice and early. She knew from his face, he’d been disappointed about not being able to go with them. Steven, who had told her not to worry about him, and to take their time. Steven, who had clearly been planning to stay up all along! 

  
   She stood swiftly, her smooth steps silent, even on the sea-warped floorboards, crossing the small distance from counter to couch, in a fluid stride.

  
   “Ahh.” 

  
   It didn’t really sound like any of his video games, or that dreadful barber show he liked to watch with Connie. It was more familiar than that, but somehow less...? It didn’t particularly matter. He had lied to her!

  
   It sounded like Steven’s voice.

  
   “...ugh...ngh!”

  
   His voice was muffled but audible, no attempts to hide or disguise the sound. The house should have been empty, a strangely rare occurrence given how frantic the last few weeks had been. Pearl was staring up from the foot of his ladder, poised to take action, but strangely hesitant. 

  
   “...ah, ngh!”

  
    He sounded...

  
   “...Ah, Ah, Ah!”

  
   Pearl flushed. Only now, two steps up the ladder could she make out the distinctive rhythmic rustle of his bedclothes as he tugged his cock in slow, greedy pulls. The ladder shook slightly in her hands from the motion, and she could smell him, sweat and clean cloth and human boy in the cramped heat of the loft-

   
   “...aH!”

  
   The smallest spatter of something warm and wet hit Pearl’s flustered sea-foam colored cheeks, as she stepped onto the floor, quickly retreating. Around the corner, she wiped at her form, listening to Steven’s bare feet as he crept to the bathroom.

  
   Pearl grinned hysterically, hidden in her hands. Maybe he was old enough to go on missions after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be an [experience](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
